cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ilovelyse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cookbook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bobyking (Talk) 17:32, February 15, 2010 Thanks for all your work on the Wikia! Looks great! Static4u 04:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Image links on Cafe World Here are some cafe world image URLs from which the others can be extrapolated. I am downloading the large thumbnails and adding them to the cookbook page. These have _ between the words. http://facebook.cafe.static.zynga.com/73921/img/feeds/taste_test_loco_moco.jpg http://facebook.cafe.static.zynga.com/73921/img/feeds/chef_special_giant_dino_egg.jpg This has all words in lower case. http://facebook.cafe.static.zynga.com/73962/img/gift_thumbs/300/steakdinner.jpg Ilovelyse 00:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Any hints about other places to look? Trying to add Blood Sausage and Pita and Dolmas (which is new today) and the pictures aren't in those spots. Tom Rini 23:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) They changed their content management system to hashed numbers. I can't tell where to go ahead of time now. You have to find the images on facebook and see what the image properties are now. Or right click-save when you find them. Ilovelyse 23:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey, this is is Nic from Wikia Gaming. I've noticed that you have made tons of contributions to here and that the admins haven't been contributing to this Wiki for a few months. Would you be interested in being an admin? - Wagnike2 19:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :* To find out what an admin does, check here Cafe_World_Wiki:Administrators. But basically, you just continue to edit in the same way that you have been. You just look for people who are "vandalizing" the Wiki and you remove the vandalism. So mostly it's just cleanup work. - Wagnike2 16:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Yes - I am interested. Ilovelyse 23:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Done, and done! Congrats on you new administrator position. - Wagnike2 16:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) hey there... ... are you on now? Do you have the chat bar opened in your left column? I was wondering a couple of things. Mrjoeterrace 23:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the chat bar is, and do not see anything in the left column about chat. I am on now for a little bit. Ilovelyse 03:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :*The chat bar if I'm correcting in what I think this person is talking about is the shoutbox widget. You can select this by going to the more menu at the top right of the screen, clicking on manage widgets, and then selecting the shoutbox widget. Hope this helps. - Wagnike2 16:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates Sorry, it took me so long to get back to you. I'm pretty sure that it would be relatively easy to just adapt the Phineas and Ferb stuff to this, which I'd be willing to help with, if you feel that we must go that way. Alternatively though, you could just link people to this page Infobox Templates - Wagnike2 17:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Cooking Mastery Did this really start on April 17th? I only noticed it today (guessing that it started in May). Also, do you know how the little icons for the type of cuisine were retrieved? I wouldn't mind updating the page so that the table looks like the other tables we have in this wiki. Mrjoeterrace 18:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have figured out how to have a sortable table that has alternate colors for the rows and header. Please check out my test table to see how it works. The method makes it simple to create the table; the main formatting information is contained within the MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Common.css files. The only trouble is ... I don't have access to change these files on the CafeWorld Wiki. The changes are very small, just a total of 4 lines. You can check them out by looking at those files on the Sigmastorm Wiki. Please let me know if we can change this on the CafeWorld wiki (or if I can get access to change this). Thanks much, Mrjoeterrace 20:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Another admin put the changes in for me.... You can check out the results on the Cooking Mastery page. I also applied the change to the Doors, Walls, Floors, Chairs, Tables, Stoves and Counters pages. Please let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 23:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello there. I remembered that you had created/uploaded the jpg articles for the various types of cuisine. You have also stated that the V.I.P. Dinner is now a Fillipino Cuisine. May I ask where you got your original image? I can create one for Fillipino Cuisine, but if there's one out there already, I'd prefer to use it.... Please let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 18:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hm. So when you snagged the images for the cuisines they were all circles, but now they are changed? I guess since there's only one new cuisine at the moment I'll just create a new circular version. The new version is in the shape of a flag. Perhaps next I'll extract all of the current cuisine images and replace the old ones with the new ones. Mrjoeterrace 22:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) "random page" broken? Hi! Don't know if it's just my computer, or if the "random page" link is broken, but it *always* loads the "Doors" article. Why post that to me? Send a complaint to wikia about something like that. I'm not a developer or programmer for this site. I only play around with the content just like anyone else. Ilovelyse 23:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Sorry about the Preperation H thing; I don't know how I wound up on your page, I was trying to set up mine. I meant no harm. Cookbook I am available if you ever need help filling in any missing spaces on the cookbook! :) Ellis12345 20:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cookbook page re-org? I was thinking, give that Super Sliders come back rather often (they were around I guess from 7/1 to 7/14 for "4th of July" and I noticed them back again yesterday), presumably the various seasonal recipes will be back in the seasons, and that Vampire Steaked Steaks are also back (part of the Twilight-knockoff promotion going on I guess) perhaps there should be a "Retired Recipes" section for things that are really gone and a "Special Occasion / Promotional Recipes" section for stuff that keeps coming back. Thoughts? Especially on the name part. Thanks! Tom Rini 17:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Vampire Staked Steak is a surprise, but the VIP Dinners are the ones that come back constantly. The sliders have been back a few times also. It's tough to know what Zynga is going to do with them. We could make a guess as to what is retired versus special/seasonal. I would have put the Vampire Staked Steak into retired until it just came back, but we can try that with a different table. Ilovelyse 22:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How about calling the Martian Brain Cakes, Giant Dino Egg, Stardust Stew and Tom Yum Goong into the Retired section, move the rest to Special/Promotional and move VIP Dinners down to Special/Promotional. And some better name to encapsulate the cases like VIP Dinner for Special/Promotional? Or just say that we don't always quite know what the promotion is, other than to try and encourage people to come play by re-enabling a high profit or high CP recipe? Tom Rini 22:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) (silly thing logged me out...) That sounds fine to me. Go for it. Ilovelyse 00:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Done! Tom Rini 00:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vegetarian tamales While you're out finding images (Thanks for the Tempura Udon one!) can you find one for Vegetarian Tamales please? Thank! Tom Rini 23:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cookbook images FYI, the template on the Cookbook page will check if the image exists before trying to display it so you can enter it first and add the picture later on. Tom Rini 03:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Coffee goals I can't seem to find how to start to acheive the coffee goals. I was able to complete the 50% Super Lightning Stove. Another poster mentioned that I should see "beans" in the upper right corner of my Cafe; no such luck. I have mastered the first three stages of coffee, but the goals are not to be found at this point. Can anyone help me?Newk7ny 02:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) One other thing; Salvage Spice hasn't seemed to work for quite a while. Is there an issue with that? Newk7ny 02:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I have not been able to complete any of the goals after the first one. No coffee goals. Not sure why. No clue about the Salvage Spice. Ilovelyse 04:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) CW ON FB THANK YOU,I AM TRYING TO FIGURE THIS STUFF OUT LOL MAINLY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW SOME PEOPLE CAN STILL COOK THE DINO EGGS ETC THANKS AGAIN,BOBBIE People who have spoiled dishes that get spiced let you get dino eggs. You can also get any food you want with the correct links as a 200 serving gift. Ilovelyse 21:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) about chili cheeseburger hi :) I want to know where can I get the Chili Cheeseburger in the game? the food is not available in the cookbook or in the free gift.. Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for the welcome! Please take a look at http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Confit_de_Canard and give feedback. I added photos in "Preparing the dish" and "Cooking the dish". (There was no link in the stage 4 cooking and I couldn't figure how to do that linking. The photo I straight uploaded doesn't match.) I also added a "Cooking Mastery" table from template but ended up with some stray marks. Please understand that this is my first try at adding things so I am just starting out. Thanks, Don DES 07:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice Work on the GIDs Do you play CW? Can you add me? Its Jay Pea. Are you still an active admin? I was wondering if you were still active admin cause I edit for Dragon Age Wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hollowness and creator of the cafe world: guide http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=930909 on the zynga forums. I noticed how out of date the site is and how zynga currently doesn't approve of this third part site to be linked in the forums. I was thinking if updated and cleaned up (I am and others willing to help) I would ask the zynga reps I am in contact with to approve this site as a third party link to the zynga cafe world forums. cc this to Wagnike2 just in case you are currently not active. [[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness']] | Talk 00:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC)